Nuestro Destino
by Ztupii
Summary: Oigan ¿Creen en el destino? ¿Creen que podremos sobrepasarlo? Esta claro que podemos sobrepasar nuestros limites como seres pensantes pero nadie nos asegura que nuestro destino no fuera sobrepasarnos… entonces ¿Estamos todos condenados? ¿no existe el libre albedrio? Regalo para 241L0RM3RCUR1


Todos soñamos, pensamos y creemos que podemos sobrepasar al destino, creemos que las grandes personas de las que hablan nuestras leyendas y cuentos lograron superar su destino. Como el mendigo que se convirtió en duque, Como el chico flaco que se convirtió en un héroe o como la damisela que logro salvarlos a todos.

Pero y ¿Si el destino así lo quería? ¿Qué ocurre si el futuro siempre encuentra su curso? como el rio. Que ocurre si todo lo que pudo haber pasado ya estaba calculado ¿Existe esperanza?

Para Harlequin no parece existir ninguna esperanza, El cree en el destino, lo ha visto antes gracias a sus videntes y comprende el apsoluto del futuro. No importa cuantas veces cambies algo, el futuro haya su curso como todos los ríos siempre lo hacen para llegar al mar. Era simple, realmente simple para El; Pues El conocía su destino con plenitud.

El destino le pesa, como rey de las hadas conoce su destino y comprende que sin importar que haga jamás cambiara ese destino, de tal forma que aun si se fuera y abandonara a su gente el destino lo alaria de regreso a su bosque, incluso si esto fuera mediante su propia muerte y la del bosque en el proceso. El comprende que como todos los reyes de las hadas que le precedieron, estaba conectada al árbol sagrado, su destino era vivir para su bosque pues mientras el continuara vivo este bosque florecería, se expandiría y se fortalecería dando refugio a toda hada que volara, pisara o nadara en este mundo; Y aunque el muriera su destino seguiría conectado al bosque pues este perecería con él.

Por lo que vivió sus 1200 años enclaustrado en aquel bosque sin interactuar con ningún otro ser vivo que no fuera un hada, junto a sus súbditos, a su hermana y a su fiel vidente. Temeroso de condenar a su gente de hacer un solo y simple mal movimiento…

Actualidad.

-Harlequin, lo he visto- era de noche cuando Harlequin recibió la visita de Helbram, varios años antes de su desafortunada desaparición, mientras preparaba un brebaje de hierbas para el insomnio, el cual fue completamente inútil pues lo que le confeso Helbram le evito el sueño por varias noches aquel otoño hasta la aparición de un intruso en el bosque.

Al principio no logro conectar los puntos y expulso al extraño, más sin embargo este volvió y le volvió a expulsar y entonces el volvió forzándoles, a el junto a su hermana, a expulsarlo intensivamente por todo un día hasta que la pesada resolución callo sobre sus hombros: el bosque protegía a este hombre. Es entonces cuando Harlequin comprendió lo que ocurrió y sin ningún miramiento cuando el hombre volvió él le permitió lo siguiente – 7 Días, quédate 7 Días si para el octavo día no has logrado tomar la fuente te iras sin chistar o yo misma te matare- el hombre rio sin tomarlo enserio hasta que lo volvió a mandar a volar.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre acepto sus condiciones y se presento formalmente como "Ban el bandido" entonces el destino volvió a mostrar su fuerza y omnipresencia, pues los intentos de Harlequin por no congeniar con el ser humano fracasaron todos y cada uno de los días. El siempre encontraba como interponerse en sus tareas diarias, mientras revisaba el bosque, mientras daba órdenes, mientras comían, incluso mientras se bañaban.

Era un hombre pervertido, ambicioso y triste… de hecho era un hombre muy triste cuando Harlequin lo conoció por primera vez, y tal como transcurrían los días noto su profundo vacío Él no podía ignorarlo pues su empatía había nacido de ese vacío de esa tristeza que parecían compartir. Entonces el comenzó a hablar de su mundo, de las personas, de las cosas que él deseaba hacer, todo lo que quería lograr, todo lo que quería ver y de todas sus ambiciones. El… tenia esperanza en sobrepasar su destino, Harlequin veía en el un destino lleno de dolor pero él creía firmemente que su destino podría cambiar sin importar nada, para el rey de las hadas él era extremadamente egoísta, lujo que el envidio profundamente.

Su envidia creció al paso de los días al darse cuenta como su hermana y Ban caían desesperadamente el uno por el otro pareciendo que no existía restricciones, consecuencias o destino. Ambos eran completamente egoístas el amor les daba fuerza y esperanza y eso era algo que El envidiaba en gran cantidad. Ellos se amaron bajo la luz del sol, un amor que no se escondía y que pretendía superar al destino.

Cuando el séptimo día vino y Ban había olvidado por completo el cáliz, Harlequin estaba resuelta con dolor, frustración y un sentimiento que no podía nombrar correctamente pues estaba tan cálido y frio, era tan hermoso y horrible que no pudo comprenderlo.

-Hermana…- Ese mismo día Elaine, su hermana, vino a verlo, él pudo ver la decisión en sus ojos y con gran angustia Harlequin la miro -Cállate- su pequeña hermana tan valiente no pudo evitar palidecer ante su tono -Elaine yo se a que viniste, y solo puedo decirte que no soy nadie para impedirte las cosas- su hermana la vio con esperanza y alivio -Eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones a done quiera que te lleven- Su hermana lo abrazo y muy alegre le dijo -Harlequin yo…-

Toda actividad del bosque incluyendo su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Harlequin lo escucho, el destino volvía a hacer de las suyas y continuaba su cauce. El árbol sagrado estaba siendo atacado, desde el cielo por una figura mítica alzándose por sobre el bosque.

Harlequin lo miro con asombro pues conocía a aquel hombre, era el primer rey de las hadas del que tanto se hablaba en libros y leyendas. Recordaba entre el pánico y la adrenalina un pasaje que siempre citaban los videntes del bosque.

"Pronto los reyes del pasado volverán como grandes enemigos, ladrones de su propia raza"

Harlequin ordeno a Elaine evacuar a todos mientras el protegía al árbol y su preciada fuente de vida. La batalla fue campal Harlequin como rey actual tenía mayor dominio sobre el bosque y su magia que sus predecesores, claro que el poder del primer rey era inmenso y persistente, pero no era tan legendario como se había relatado por siglo, algo estaba… fuera de lugar, Él no podría creer que fuera capaz de retenerlo por tanto tiempo. ¿Las leyendas eran falsas?

Durante ese momento de distracción, un desliz dejo abierta su defensa y Él sabía que el golpe podría ser mortal. Pero nunca llego tal golpe en su lugar encontró que Ban junto a Elaine habían usado un arma, una especie de cadena para retener el brazo del rey. Él ni siquiera alcanzo a grita cuando el golpe impacto contra Ban dejándolo moribundo con un hueco en su pecho.

-ALEJATE- logro distanciar al rey del lugar por escasos momento antes de volverse para con la pareja, su hermana lloraba abrazándolo, mientras apenas se escuchaban sus respiraciones Él sonrió con tristeza el humano era más resistente de lo que parecía… pero no lo suficiente, solo bastaba ver su herida, y la sangre regada por el lugar, todo olía a sangre y cenizas. Él lo miro a los ojos y lo supo, él no estaba dispuesto a morir… aunque el destino lo estuviera golpeando en la cara el seguía luchando, entonces Harlequin suspiro y trago seco, sudaba y temblaba por igual, pero El no dejaría que esto pasara.

-Har… le…quin- Elaine le observaba atónita mientras El vertía el contenido de la copa sobre la boca y herida del hombre, como esperaba todo fue absorbido por él. Su hermana chillo de alegría al ver al hombre curándose y volviendo a respirar con normalidad, ambos se veían aliviados, calmados y felices aun en medio del fuego y el caos -La fuente puede ser drenada de copas insignificantes como esta…- El los miro sin dejarlos hablar y tiro la copa que había pasado de ser oro puro a metal oxidado -… pero jamás había sido puesta en algo vivo, ¿Comprende eso?- ambos la miraron preocupados y confundidos como niños inocentes que eran -aun si no lo comprenden…- Elaine estaba a punto de protestar contra El cuándo varias lianas la sujetaron de la cadera al igual que a Ban -… Cuídense mucho durante sus viajes por favor- lo ultimo que escucho de ellos fue su nombre, seguido de maldiciones y suplicas "Por favor Harlequin no hagas esto" esos gritos se quedarían con El para siempre -Es el destino- dijo El cabizbajo, entre susurros con sus lágrimas y emociones a flor de piel.

-Así es… es el destino, y el de ellos es morir- Harlequin escucho una voz masculina que solo podría pertenecer al infame primer rey, quien pudo escuchar preparándose para su próximo ataque -NO-

La fuerza y determinación que llenaron a Harlequin en aquel momento fueron algo extraordinario doblego al rey entre sus lianas y atravesó su corazón -Los demonios no morimos tan fácilmente- El aturdimiento de la revelación únicamente llevo a nuevas conclusiones, nuevos cursos de acción y a resultados inesperados -Entonces vete al infierno de donde saliste… traidor- Un destello de luz inmenso pero efímero fue seguido de un alarido escalofriante que se metió en la piel de todo aquel que le escuchara, un alarido que cubrió toda Britania y después un silencio absoluto.

Aquella noche con Helbram, Harlequin había sido advertido con una visión "Algo nuevo llegara al bosque Harlequin, y sea lo que sea llenara al bosque de una gran felicidad" una visión optimista y colorida manchada de negro "pero al mismo tiempo se presentara un gran dolor que manchara esta tierra y cuyas consecuencias no podrán ser apreciadas hasta mucho después".

Harlequin como siempre se habría rendido a los pies de este destino esperando que fuera ajeno a Él y que alguien más sufriera en su lugar, cualquier otra hada en el bosque, cualquier otra persona… cualquier otra cosa; pero cuando finalmente se presentó, cuando finalmente lo vio a ese egoísta y terco humano fuente de su envidia acribillado, perdiendo lentamente sus esperanzas Él supo que no podría dejarlo sufrir porque ese humano representaba todo lo que El mismo siempre quiso hacer, todo lo egoísta que deseaba ser y todo lo que siempre soñó.

Por lo que El… tomaría todo ese sufrimiento para devolverles la esperanza, lucharía contra el destino una vez más, aunque eso la llevara al mismísimo infierno. Esa era su resolución… y sin saberlo el experimento por primera vez el libre albedrio sin importar nada, mientras una pareja gritaba su nombre buscándole con desesperación entre cenizas y restos del bosque.

 **Aclaraciones: Este One shot esta basado en un universo alternativo donde**

 **1.- El sello de los demonios no necesita obligatoriamente de la sangre de Elizabeth para liberarse, mas bien el sello se desgasta cada cierto tiempo y conforme las fisuras son mayores diversa clase de demonios comienzan a escaparse. Entre ellos el mismísimo rey de las hadas.**

 **2.- Existen diversos pero pequeños hechos alterados para el beneficio de esta historia como Helbram siendo vidente.**

 **3.- Si existe una razón muy especifica por la que Gloxinia fue al bosque, pero como pueden ver esto es un oneshot... así que usen la imaginación** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**


End file.
